Who Here Believes in Love
by DarkShadowMoon013
Summary: 14 year old Samantha and 21 year old Kayla are taken to the Naruto world and some how find themselves 10 years old again. What horrible mischeif will they get into? R&R to find out. Maybe a little romance and violence. Rated T just to be safe.
1. I Don't Believe

dsm: hi. i hope you like my story. 1st one so i accept all reviews

disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**

**I Don't Believe...**

_Love is warm_

_Love is serene_

_Love is comfort_

_When you want to scream_

_Love lets them know_

_That you truly care_

_Love is one emotion_

_Everyone can share_

_Love is always with you_

_It helps you heal_

_Soon you'll all know_

_**Love is not real...**_

Watch the days go by. Watch your life slip away. Sit and stare at the sky. No one cares.

This is what 14 year old Samantha thought about life. Nothing to do. No one who cares. Her parents always told her that she wasted her life in front of the TV and that she was just a pathetic excuse for a person. They said she needed to get out more. Well, she said they needed to shut up. All of them just needed to shut up.

"Sam! Your friend Kayla's on the phone!"

"So?"

"Pick up the phone Samantha!"

"Fine, jeez. Hello?"

"_What was that about? In a bad mood again Sammy?" _

"Yes, so what did you want to talk about?"

"_You know how that new Naruto book came out? Well...I GOT IT!"_

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

"_WAY! Come down to my house right now!"_

"Okay, bye. Mom! I'm going to Kayla's house!"

"I don't care! Get out of here!" Samantha grabbed her coat and overnight bag and ran out the door. She raced down the street about a mile before she finally ended up at her friend's front door. She knocked and waited. Kayla was 21 and lived by herself and, of course, was a Naruto fan. "Hel-" **BOOM! **"Lemme see it! Lemme read it! Hurry up!"

"That wasn't exactly the 'hello' I was looking for, but oh well. Come with me." They ran into her room where Sam immediately picked up the book. "Wow..." She read the entire thing in, like, 5 minutes. "I know. Wouldn't it be awesome if this were real? I could meet Kakashi...and all the others." Sam thought about it. "Yeah, I could meet Sasuke. I bet he knows how I feel. Too bad it's all fake..."

She sighed. "I know, but still, it's good to look on the bright side of things. It could happen any day." Sam stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me. Looking on the 'bright side' of things isn't for me. Sure, I believe in another dimension. But what are the odds of that happening to us? Huh? 0 to 100 thousand zillion, that's it. Nothing special ever happens to us anyway. Duh."

Kayla sighed. "Well, I have a good feeling about tonight. I think your standards are wrong. We are going there tonight, and that's that. Duh."

"Whatever."

"It's 9 o'clock...WE'RE MISSING NARUTO!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

They ran into the living room as fast as they could where they were met by a surprise...Kakashi standing in front of the TV, looking at a picture of them...

* * *

dsm: i want at least one review. and that poem is mine, don't steal it 

cheese person: yesh!


	2. Naruto

dsm: second chapta everybody

cp: Yay!

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

"Yo!" He said, smiling at their expressions. "Omigod...OMIGOD!" Kayla passed out. Samantha stared at her. "...Yo...wassup?" Sam looked back at Kakashi. He looked at Kayla. "Is she gonna be ok?" Sam smiled. "Yep, she does that a lot." 

"As long as she'll be ok. Well, I need you two to come with me... Shit! I'm late! Grab your stuff and let's go. Get her something too." Sam ran around the house, grabbing her bag, Kayla's bag, and some extra stuff. It only took her about 5 minutes to get ready, so they were off.

"Oof!" Sam fell on the ground. Then Kayla fell on her. Something was different about both of them. Sam took a mirror out and looked. "I'm...I'm...10 YEARS OLD! And so's Kayla!" She looked around for the silver haired man to get an explanation, but found him nowhere. She stood up, grabbed Kayla and their stuff, andstarted looking for a trail. She found one in less than a minute.

"Might as well go this way to see what's down here." Sam followed the path until she spotted a gate with theleaf symbol on it. She walked up to it. "Stop! State your business!" She looked up to see a gaurd. "My friend and I are lost. We need a place to stay."

"Go on in!" Sam followed his orders and entered the huge gate/wall thing. She was greeted bythe amazing sight of the village. The people looked friendly, and the children were all goofing off. She decided to start walking again, hoping against all hope, that they would find a place to stay.

"Hey girls!" She turned around to see Kakashi. Sam went over to him. "What?" she stated. "Well, you're the first people to not ask about why you're here, and I've got you a place to stay."

"All that matters is that we're here. I don't need a reason. And thank you for getting us a place to stay." She smiled, which is very unlike her. Kayla opened her eyes.

"Well, it looks like kyou friend is awake. How are you feeling miss?" She looked up at him. "I'm fine, my name is Kayla and WHAY THE HELL AM I 10!" Kakashi smiled. "Well Kayla, you're 10 because you need to blend in at the Ninja Acadamy. Who's that?" he said, gesturing to Sam. "My name is Samantha, I prefer Sam. Where can we get something to eat around here? I'm hungry."

Kakashi took them to the ramen shop to get something. Well, of course they met Naruto there. "Well, make some friends." He gave them some money and pushed them towards Naruto. "Hi. What's your name?" He looked up from his 3rd bowl of ramen. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who're you?"

"I'm Sam, and this is Kayla."

"Okay. Two bowls of ramen please." The man set the food on the table and left. "I've never seen you two around here before. Where are you from?"

"We're...not from around here. Want to be friends?"Naruto practically choked. "you want to be friends with me?" She nodded. "ALL RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE MY NEW BEST FRIENDS!"

"Great!" Kayla exclaimed.

When he was done, Naruto walked out the door with a triumphant look on his face. "I'll meet you two here tomorrow! See ya!"

* * *

dsm: Naruto finally has friends.And Naruto & everybody are 10 years old right now. and i'm sorry their always so short, i'm trying to update every day. 

cp: she wants at least one review

dsm: r&r


	3. Lost and Late

dsm: I'm so sorry people! i havee been having major writers block! it's horror!

cheese person: well, at least your updating it now.

dsm: i'm sorry again!

cp: she doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Kayla and Sam took their own tour of Konoha and ended up getting lost. 

"Oh Great, this is just what we need."

"Don't be so pessimistic Sam! You have to look on the bright side of things!"

"There's a bright side?"

"Yes, I just haven't thought of it yet." Sam groaned and sat down. "You know, we're never going to find our way out of here. I'm going to laugh when they find us. Dead. Cold. And did I mention dead?"

"I told you to look on the bright side of things!"

"Well when you think of a bright side, I'll look." They sat there. The silence was deafening. It was well passed midnight whenthey decided to start moving again. "We're just going to get even more lost."

"Bright side."

"No, there's not. And don't say we have each other, because you lost me way back down the trail." Kayla turned around. "I'M COMING FOR YOU SAM!"

"It was a figure of speach. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, okay." The kept walking in silence. Then they spotted a nearby ramen stand that they recongised. "Great, we're back where we started. Now, we can get back to our apartment." They took the correct turns and found their way. It was kind of small, but it was comfy. "Well, go to sleep. We'll be getting up early tomorrow to go to the Academy. Good night Kayla."

"Good night Sam!" They headed to bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next Morning...

8 AM. They were late. They had overslept because of last nights tour of terror. Kayla ran and grabbedher stuff while Sam was waiting. They ran out the door to the academy, ran into the class, and were immediately met by dozens of stares. One of them belonged to Iruka. He raised his eyebrow. "You must be the new students, Kayla and Sam. Why don't you go sit next to-"

"HERE HERE! THEY CAN SIT NEXT TO ME IRUKA-SENSEI!" The two instantly recognised the voice. Naruto. "Why would they want to sit next to you Naruto? They can sit next to me!" A pink haired girl stated. "No one wants to sit next to you forehead girl!"

"Same to you Ino-pig!" The two girls started bickering while Sam and Kayla watched with slight amusment. They wentand sat next to Naruto. "Do they always fight?" Kayla asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. They're always fighting over Sasuke. That show-off! One day I'll show them all that I'm better than that jerk!"

"SASUKE'S NOT A JERK!" A bunch of girls suddnely appeared before them. "They must be fangirls." Sam stood up and walked over to them, preventing them from harming Naruto. "Why don't you move your stupid asses out of my way. And leave Naruto alone will you. It's so annoying to hear girls fighting over some guy." She gave them a glare that said do-as-I-say-or-die! They obeyed of course.

* * *

dsm:Well, that was a little longer.

cp: r&r

dsm: by the way, the pairings you can vote for. so far, i think i'm going to do SamSasuke and KaylaKakashi but you can vote b/c i'm not sure.


End file.
